The Company's Lucky Clover
by The Stinging Fly
Summary: Hello! This is just a fluffy Oneshot series between Thorinxoc which is Clover, Thorin seems to have a tiny soft spot which only our tiny hobbit lass is able to receive. Disclaimer, I only own my OC sadly. Please read and enjoy and excuse bad grammer. Thankyou!
1. Chapter 1 - Crossing the River

"Mr Gandalf" called the short bonnie hobbit lass, but the wizard didn't hear and carried on trudging through the river. She swallowed hard "Mr Gandalf," her voice called louder and some of the dwarves stopped and turned in the middle of chilly water that reached up to chests. She blushed as did her brother Bilbo, they were far to short to walk through the chilled liquid.  
>"Oh for goodness sake" she muttered to herself and picked up a smooth round pebble, taking a little skip in her step and throwing the small stone with all her might, managing to knock off the wizards hat. It tipped off and the old man snatched it up before it was able to run away down steam. He turned and scowled at the smirking dwarves, Some whom which, were biting their lips to stop laughing.<br>"Old man!" a soft voice called to him and he looked up and there she stood the company's tiny lady of luck, their Clover. She stood at the river bank up to her ankles in the water, her pretty face turning red from the embarrassment and their burglar rubbing the of his neck out of awkwardness.  
>"what is it miss Baggins?" Gandalf asked and she rolled her eyes, "I.. umm..." she began to shutter, "iamalotshorterthenyou" she spoke quickly through her nerves while fiddling with the bottom of her shirt and with that quote some of the dwarves barked out of laughter, causing her face to flare up giving off a charming glow.<br>"I have to admit" chuckled Balin, "I had forgot how short hobbits are" and Clover huffed a warning to the elderly dwarf only to cause more chuckles and laughter.  
>Thorin had a small smile lifting his lips, and he started to walk back towards the little hobbit lass and her face heated up as the king came closer, his wet clothing clinging to his muscular form, she hadn't realised that he had stopped right in front of her, until he let out a cough grabbing her attention and her eyes darted up and her cheeks once more turned red.<br>Thorin handed her his belongings, his small smile had turned into a smirk as Clover held them close to her chest and without a warning he bent down and pick her up over his shoulder. Clover let out a cry "Thorin!" and wriggled in his grip clinging onto him for dear life. "if his journey doesn't kill, you I will!" she shrieked and he laughed as he carried her across the water, she trying to hide her blush from him and failing miserably. "I would definitely like to see you try that" Thorin replied to her comment with a husky voice. His hand gripping her waist giving her a friendly squeeze, causing her to giggle and try and escape again, "Oakenshield, that was a promise" she laughed through her threat.  
>Thorin chuckled and shook his head, this hobbit, this delightful creature has indeed gotten underneath his skin.<br>His tiny,  
>lucky Clover.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 - Hunting Part 1

**_Chapter 2 - Hunting Part 1_**

Clover was annoyed, well that was an understatement she is infuriated. Walking and walking and more walking! And it's not like there was a nice scenery to look at. No it was wearisome, there storm clouds that lay over head and in the distance they was darkening as were her thoughts. Her keen eyes narrowed at their leader as the king carried on walking with the same strength he began it with. If only she had a stick or something, she thought and then see would show him.

Gandalf chuckled to himself while looking down at Clover and her face flushed bright red and she woke up from her grumbling, "now my little hobbit" Gandalf laughed again "get that sour look of your face" he smiled down at her and she frowned up at the old wizard, "But you're taller than me" she started to complain, "your legs can cope" and that caused the wizard to laugh again and some on the other dwarves who were feeling the same as Clover to have a small smile tug on the face as the tiny hobbit lass began a rant.

"I mean, come on look at my legs compared to the others, they are so tiny!" she huffed, her wild untamed hair blowing around her face like wild-fire "and" she paused to let out a huff of air from her throat "my coat it's soaked through from the previous down pour. Oh and my stomach!" she over dramatically put her hand on her stomach, "its been growling like a wolf, its missed second breakfast, lunchen.. oof"

Clover fell on the floor as she walked straight into a solid wall, and she began to rub her nose. "yes I did wonder what that noise was" a deep rumbling voice spoke and she eyes widen and Clover looked up like a dear caught in headlights. Thorin solid tall just before the hobbit lass and his face bore a smirk and Clover's cheeks redden to a delightful rose colour.

Our poor hobbit hadn't realised the company had stopped and she had walked straight into Thorin's form, the very handsome king under the mountain and she swallowed deeply, "I...err.." she began to try to explain herself and a gleam appeared in Thorin's eye as he held out a hand for her to take. She nervously took hold of the king's warm hand and he pulled her up with ease.

"We are making camp here" Thorin's voice spoke of authority giving orders while still holding on to Clovers hand with his larger warm coarse one, "and we Miss Clover" he now spoke quietly to the hobbit waking her up from her gazing at Thorin's attractive face. she flushed at being caught but she couldn't take her eyes away from his stormy glassy ones, "we Clover are going hunting." his voice was softer and more husky and she let out a unconscious shiver of delight and she shuttered "hunting?" and Thorin smirked again while sharing down at the frozen hobbit, "yes Miss Baggins, hunting."

Clover swallowed and her eyes widen, oh gosh she thought what has her big mouth gotten herself into...

_to be continued._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors note:<strong>  
><em>I'm still not sure if I like this one.. :L! hmmm.. but anyway!<em>**  
><strong>I'll like to say to say a big thankyou for the reviews I've got! They really made my day! :') and thankyou for the Fav, and the Follows! you guys know who you are ;D. __Also its been decided that i'll do a one shot series of CloverXThorin, the scenes will not be in order, it's just simply what I get inspired to write. please do excuse bad grammar and spelling! I hope you have enjoyed reading, and I hope to see you again for the next tuning! GOOD EVENING._


End file.
